The Theory Of Everything
The Theory Of Everything is a 84 round special mission. It initially takes place on the BTD1 track, then over the rounds, it reaches the BTD2 medium track, the first track from BTD3, Ocean Road from BTD4, Park Path from BTD5, and finally, Park Path with the terrain changed to Outer Space. Every time the track changes, you will still have the towers that you have, but they're in the tower selection menu. For the change to Outer Space, the towers will have either E.V.A. Suits or Bubbles. Over time new towers will become available, as noted in the pre-round comments for every level. You start off with only Dart Monkeys that can't be upgraded. Also, you only have 50 lives throughout the entire mission! Rounds Round 1: 20 Red Bloons Round 2: 30 Red Bloons Round 3: 10 Blue Bloons Round 4: 30 Blue Bloons Round 5: 20 Green Bloons, 10 Blue Bloons Round 6: 25 Green Bloons, 15 Blue Bloons Round 7: 10 Yellow Bloons Round 8: 60 Red Bloons, 40 Blue Bloons, 20 Green Bloons, 15 Yellow Bloons Round 9: 25 Green Bloons, 20 Yellow Bloons Round 10: 30 Yellow Bloons Round 11: 5 Green Bloons, 30 Yellow Bloons Round 12: 35 Yellow Bloons Round 13: 5 Yellow Bloons, 10 White Bloons, 10 Black Bloons Round 14: 15 White Bloons, 15 Black Bloons Round 15: 20 White Bloons, 15 Black Bloons Round 16: 20 White Bloons, 20 Black Bloons Round 17: 10 Lead Bloons Pre-Round Comments Round 1: The dart monkey, the weakest tower, has to face against the bloons, the sworn enemies of the land. The Apopalypse Bloon has spawned in tons of bloons. He starts off sending in weak bloons. Round 2: Eventually, the Apopalypse Bloon will send out stronger, tighter waves of bloons. But the monkeys have made a tack shooter, and it's good for curves. Round 3: The Apopalypse Bloon doesn't always send out red bloons. He's got a variety of different bloons. All bloons, other than reds, spawn weaker bloons. Round 4: The Apopalypse Bloon sends out lots of bloon rushes, but the Bomb Tower can help with the early ones. Round 5: As the Apopalypse Bloon sends out green bloons, monkeys have developed upgrades. Currently, there's only 2 of them per tower. Round 6: As the bloons get faster and harder to pop, the monkeys have developed an ice tower! Unfortunately, frozen bloons can only be popped by bomb towers. Round 7: Indeed, the bloons get faster, with their new yellow bloons, faster and harder to pop than green bloons. Round 8: The Apopalypse Bloon's old friends have been unleashed again, in greater numbers than before. Round 9: Red and Blue Bloons have been abandoned, but Yellow and Green bloons are being arranged in strategic ways. Round 10: The Dart Monkeys' secret training has finished! Some of them have become Super Monkeys. However, because it takes so much money to make the Super Suits, they cost considerably more than Dart Monkeys. Round 11: On the bloon side, Greens and Yellows are being combined to make good attacks against the monkeys. Round 12: Yellow Bloons are now the Apopalypse Bloon's primary attacking method, there being 35 of them. Round 13: The Apopalypse Bloon has discovered the Bomb and Ice Towers. He has made Black and White Bloons, being immune to bombs or ice. Round 14: This new discovery has made a revolution in the way the Apopalypse Bloon attacks the monkeys. Round 15: The monkeys, over the past few rounds, have attacked tons of bloons, but everything is about to change... Round 16: The Apopalypse Bloon has decided to change the track. Luckily, all of your towers that you bought stayed. Round 17: The lead bloon comes! They are immune to anything sharp. The Apopalypse Bloon has made them strategically contain two black bloons. Trivia 84 rounds is 42 * 2, a reference to Hitchikker's Guide To The Galaxy. Category:Special Missions